Myosotis
by Rainbowbutterfly16
Summary: Before Sorey and Milkeo ever set out on journey, when they are still children and love to explore ruins. Inside of Mabinogion ruins, they find secret room that old piano is still playing music. Then they discover huge egg is sitting next to the piano. When Sorey makes contact with the egg, it hatches and a girl comes out. A girl with purpose to change outcome as a tool. OC included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belongs Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: Hello my followers and new readers. I'm Rainbowbutterfly16 you can call me Rain for short here. I finished the game and the ending gave me some thoughts, ideas and feelings that made me to write this. English is not my first language so watch out for errors on the story that I missed to check. So proof reader is welcomed! And I would be grateful to you.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)

* * *

Chapter.1 Secret Room

A ruin was left over that still stood from several chronicles. Many scholars studied the ruins and wondered what kind of life style people had that time period. One could say it was treasure to them. Also some ruins had mechanism like traps so it was not safe trip but considered as adventure as well. But they never stopped to explore ruins even it would cost them their own lives. And here somebodies were trying to wake the ruin with out of curiosity.

Elysia- home of seraphim-was next to old ruin called Mt. Mabinogio ruin. And from that village, two youngsters were exploring the ruin thanks to their love of ruin. One boy with brownish hair looked at the certain area of pattern wall with curiosity look. His brilliant green eyes were sparked as his hands were almost put on that wall.

However, it was stopped by another child with white hair and violet eyes. That boy stopped other by caught hands. The violet eyes were showing worry looks and a bit of warning.

"Sorey, do you remember the last time when you pushed the wall?"

The boy named Sorey twitched a bit as he remembered afterward of that incident. That time when Sorey pushed the button(disguised as patterned bricks on the wall), bunch of stones fell from the ground but not the basement, from the ceiling. White haired boy caught by that happening and he fell along with stones and reappeared next to Sorey.

"But it was kind of interesting right?" Sorey said as he also remembered how they laugh together when they found that interesting mechanism. But still careful looking eyes didn't wavering.

"But we promised we would be careful next time. Gramps worried and really got us that time, remember?"

"Yeah, he did…. Still, Mikleo but look! I can feel breeze from the gaps of this part."

At that moment, the violet eyes wavered and examined that bricks together. Mikleo approached to the wall with his hand but careful to not touch. Indeed. He felt some breeze coming out from gaps. Sorey grinned as Mikleo pouted for missing detail.

"Okay, you beat this time. …? Oh! I think I made up for this one already."

"What?! Already? How…Uff?!"

Sorey surprised that Mikleo mentioned how he made score even so he was going to exclaim to his-explorer-rival. However, this boy was fast enough to close that almost-burst-scream. Mikleo sealed firmly with his both hands by putting them on Sorey's mouth. When Sorey was calmed down, Mikleo hushed him more and made his one hand to cup shape gesture on ears to listen.

As Sorey focused on the listening, he heard some melody was coming out behind the wall. Both youngsters imagined at the same time. A very ancient ruin and there was still playing melody behind the closed wall. Normal people would thought this would be some sort of black magic and run for their lives to avoid curse. However,

""A Secret Room!""

Because of their huge discovering, there was no fear but exciting voices rang throughout hallway. Of course, both of them stopped more scream coming out from their mouth so the source of melody won't stop. Thankfully to them, the melody was still playing. They sighed as they relieved for it. However when they leaned against to the wall, Mikleo was putting his shoulder on that very area where he stopped Sorey to touch.

You know what happen next of course. The brick was pushed like a switch and like how switch worked; the wall was pulled up as another passage to them. One more thing and this was pain to them later. Since they were leaning against to the wall and that wall was pulled up, secret stairway showed right under to them. They rolled down to the stairs while they screamed.

It was not long stairway thankfully and they bumped to the ground already. And there, Sorey and Mikleo found small secret room while lying on the ground and hugging each other dearly.

"Mikleo, we found a secret room that is not recored in the Celestial Record!"

"Yes, Sorey! This is small but we can find the source of melody and find what time of area this room is….okay first, start by letting us go each other." Mikleo found out their situation and giggled that how they tugged them each.

When they stood up, they looked briefly around the area first to see what they could find in this room. And there, they stopped as their eyes looked at a certain object. Some kind of musical instrument was stood there like never played for very long time but the keyboards were still playing to fill melody inside of the room.

However, the young brave explorers still didn't stop but to investigate the instrument they never saw before.

"Do you think this is playing with seraphim arte?"

"Could be. But if it really is, then that seraph must be very powerful to cast the spell on this one."

The melody stopped while the boys were talking but played another song like player chose what next score would play this time. Milkelo was looking at the instrument while investigating it carefully. Sorey found another discovery behind next to the instrument. It was gigantic-sized egg that covered on thick layered of dust. He approached to the egg and blew some dust off the egg. As the dust flew away in the midair, whiter colored surface appeared.

Sore awed by the cleanness of the layer and touched with his palm without realizing. And more surprise to the boy, he could feel warm feeling coming out from the layer. He quickly pulled his hand and brushed off as he couldn't believe what he just experienced. When Mikleo finished that investigation could go no more further because of his lack of knowledge, he checked on his unusually quiet friend. He found out that Sorey was struck in awareness by something huge and quickly approached to still in-wonderland friend.

"What's wrong, Sorey?! Are you hurt?"

"…Mikleo…"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

Sorey turned his head toward to Mikleo but his face was not covered in fear entirely but with excitement as well. "This egg is still alive…!"

"What?! Is that even possible from ancient time?"

"But this one..! This gigantic egg is still warm!"

They argued about how egg is still warm and not, the sound of crack was made briefly. Because of that sound, they froze for a moment while still opening their mouth in argumenta state. So they retreated back for bit as they fixed their gaze on the cracked egg. Several cracks sounds made and the music instrument stopped at some point without Sorey and Milkeo noticed.

When the shells torn apart from still remained part, a hand showed up and reached out to top. Another hand showed up as it pushed more shells to fall apart. A person hatched out from the egg. A very long hair it had while cover in fluid that contained inside of egg. Sorey then saw behind of curtain white hair just for moment. A mix of magenta and cyan colored eyes were looking at the youngsters briefly and the lid closed once more as the person fell on the ground like just lost his or her consciousness.

Sorey and Mikleo could not believe what they just saw by very their own eyes. They could just run for their lives to see their grandfather but could not move their feet for inch. As they looked carefully lied down person, Sorey bravely moved his hand closer to that person. Mikleo, of course, stopped him and thought it was dangerous. However, Sorey still did to reach out to help that person.

Sorey put his hand on the person's shoulder and slowly pulled. "Hey, are you all right?"

"….." The person, now looked closely, was a bit older than they were and a girl.

"Are…you all right?"

Sorey asked once more and hoped she was still alive. A young boy did not want to believe that person died on the moment they saw her coming out from the egg.

Like god responded to his wish, the teen girl coughed few times before opening her eyes. However the color of her eyes denied what Sorey saw before; they were deep emerald color. Aside from that, Sorey and Mikleo relieved to see the teen-aged girl was gaining consciousness.

When she looked directly to their gazes, she titled her head to side in questionable way.

"I'm fine…I think….But who are you kids..?"

Mikleo noticed a certain word from her speaking and pointed out: "Can she see me?"

"Yes…but …why surprised…?"

Sorey looked at Mikleo and the girl exchanged words on see or not see, he remembered another question.

"What's your name?"

"…..Name…. Umm….. Astra…" She murmured a bit clearly said her name to them.

"Well.. I'm Sorey and he is Mikleo."

"Wha…Sorey, I can't believe that you just said to stranger."

"But she also told her name to us."

"…Than's true..but…"

Astra looked at two boys carefully while they were talking each other. And she looked at the musical instrument that stopped playing. The sadness passed briefly on her face but she returned to her normal state.

Sorey and Mikleo didn't know they came back to the village with this girl. They didn't know they scolded harshly from their grandfather but helped them to take care of her. They didn't know this girl would wonder on her thoughts that she cut her finger while peeling the apple. They didn't know she would spare with them as more time passed.

Of course, Sorey and Mikleo didn't know this girl come along with their journey for her purpose. For the Shephard's outcome, she was a tool for it.

* * *

Note: Okay thank you for reading this ch.1 and prolog of whole story. The OC character I'm using is here going to be previous fanfic I used. Her traits are same but name is going to different and I might change her attire as well (Although I don't want to since why they have so many belts there…but oh well) Also Tales of Berseria is coming this year as well and some settings from it is included here (just a small amount though) Huge thanks if you like this story. I will update next chapter later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belonged Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: Thank you very much for reading this second chapter of this fanfic. Before you read, I have some announcements to write here. I was going to follow the original plot but changed some points and ending however, after I gave some thoughts that I needed to change so much on some settings if I want to give equal spotlights to everyone. Also I don't entirely follow the dialogs of game. The flow will be similar but not exactly same.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)-can be change as story progress

* * *

Chapter.2 Uninvited Guest

Several times had passed to Elysia, the youngsters turned to fine young men and they explore the depths of Mt. Mabinogio ruin to find more secret about it. This was their daily routine while other one had different. When Sorey and Mikleo were at the corridor of the ruin and just found a mural that described the Shepherd, Astra was at their grandfather's house. She was kneeling to the high-ranking seraph and was closing her eyes for a moment. And when she just opened her eyes,

"Master Zenrus, the time is coming for them."

"…."

"And as for me, I will carry out the order to help their journey."

The wise seraph said no more but grieved for hearing young woman's words. Zenrus was sitting and keeping silence for a moment before he spoken.

"So… I have to prepare for what comes next to those boys I see."

"The stars spoke to me that you can't help but giving the blessing to their journey."

"Without those boys know it?"

Astra couldn't help but smiled as disagreed to that part. "No. They know you very well and you know them very well."

Zenrus also couldn't help but smiled on that statement. "Astra, you don't have to be so formal to me. Sorey and Mikleo wondered about that since the moment you met me."

Then young woman flinched when she heard that evaluation. "You mean I do not qualify as…"

"That's not what I meant, young lady! Oh… you are so stubborn just like those two."

He just shook his head in disbelief but scolded in caring voice.

"Despite what you are made for and what being you are, I raised you with those boys like our family. I also wish your future to be overcome that fate."

After hearing those kind words, Astra just smiled and nodded quietly. But she didn't say full agreement to it. Because she knew if she denied that fate and pursue her happiness then…

"I will take your words on the formal manner then, Master Zenrus." This was all she could give in despite she didn't want to.

Few moments later, Astra remembered that Sorey and Mikleo would be back by now but it was kind of taking long for them. Zenrus knew that as well so when he was about to get up, someone opened the door and came in. It was Mikleo.

"Gramps, we are back…Oh, Astra you are here."

"Welcome back Mikleo."

"Hey."

When they greeted back to Mikleo, they saw no sigh of Sorey with him. That was odd to them. Those boys were really close wherever they went. Astra asked.

"I don't see Sorey. Did Sorey beat you this time?" Astra teased but she knew that was not true.

"Wha..!No that's not it. There is a problem I want to discuss with Gramps."

"Now that you mentioned, I sense that others are anxious about something." Zenrus guessed and looked at the closed door that Mikleo just opened to come in. Mikleo gulped but he kept his posture.

"Sorey brought human with him."

""…""

There was huge silence that set heavy mood in the house. Mikleo expected this reaction but did not expect to be this perfect. He sighed but tried to his best to fill out how human entered to the seraphim's closed domain.

* * *

After they heard Mikleo's explanation and later followed by Sorey's one who just about walked to inside house (Of course they couldn't avoid their gramps infamous 'You Fools!'), Zenrus showed no excitement for it. He sighed and spoke in worried. Bring human to seraphim domain is breaking rule in Elysia. So he was concerned to Sorey.

"Humans are always bringing trouble to our domain. Sorey how could you break that rule like this?"

Humans… That was what Zenrus said to them but Sorey was human. However, he was special one that a human that has high resonance to see seraph. Sorey murmured under his breath.

"I'm same as her too."

Astra and Mikleo looked at Sorey in concerned eyes. Zenrus huffed as he used his well-crafted pipe to massage his shoulder.

"You are different from her and rest of humans, Sorey. I raised you children as my own and keeping peace to this land."

Sorey then grinned "That is I'm grateful about it." After seeing his smile, three of them let out some relieved sighs.

"But Gramps, this is Sorey's first time seeing his kind from outside of Elysia." Mikleo pointed out on that fact. He didn't want his friend to feel bad for bring human girl.

" Also, I don't see harm for letting the girl to stay until she recovered to depart. One or two days is going to be enough for her." Astra also argued that they couldn't just cast out helpless traveler from the village.

Zenrus looked at them carefully and couldn't help but let Sorey wanted to do for awhile. Sorey then thanked and got up to leave the house. Astra then also bowed down her head a little and got up to follow brown-haired young man.

* * *

"Hey, Sorey." Astra called Sorey behind of his back as she tried to catch up outside of Zenrus's house.

"Oh hey Astra…Ow ow….!" Sorey responded back to her but when he did, he felt pain that stung at one of his ear.

"I can't believe what you did today but what you did was not completely wrong. So I will just slide this by little punishment." Astra pulled one of Sorey's ear a bit but let out quickly when she said 'just slide this' part.

"Umm…Astra, sometimes you are kind of scary and strict than Gramps." Sorey rubbed his still hurting ear to ease the pain while stating what kind of person Astra is.

"That is eldest person's duty. As a model to everyone to set best example to them. But he didn't mean everything what he said to you."

"I know…Gramps is not harsh person to throw out who needs help."

"Yes, just like how he let me stay here with you guys."

Sorey examined Astra carefully when she made sad looking eyes. "Astra, are you feeling uneasy?"

Now that Sorey mentioned it, Astra realized she almost drifted away from the reality and wondered to her own land. That would make him worrying for her and she was almost did that.

"? …Oh, no of course not. Just thinking too much on something. That might get me for looking uneasy."

"I see…. But you can come with me to my house to rest." Sorey still looked at Astra in worried look but he trusted what she explained to him.

Thanks to that, Astra also remembered the conversations they had at Zenrus's house.

"Okay and I want to see this girl you brought as well."

"Yup, I was just thinking about introducing you to her." Sorey happily exclaimed when she showed positive reaction on that topic. While seeing his happy face, Astra couldn't help but feeling mix of relieved and jealousy. She then put a side those feelings because she couldn't have those feelings toward to this pure and kind boy.

"Well then, let's go." Sorey then lead the way to his house and Astra followed him behind. She then pondered on some thoughts even in middle of walking. This girl Sorey mentioned, Astra got a hunch that she was the key figure to Sorey's fate.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story and I'm really appreciating it. I will try to keep writing but in really slow pace. I have a long project in my group and it is very important to me so next chapter will be updated really later than this one. I hope you have great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belonged Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: Thank you for reading third chapter! I write this chapter as soon as I finished second and write little by little when I had time. And I realized that since this is going to follow some of original storyline so I have to write down dialog from the original as well. How stupid I was.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)-can be change as story progress

* * *

Chapter.3 Gentle Heart

Returning to the Sorey's house didn't take long since it was just mile away from Zenrus's house. Also, Astra's house was near to Sorey's so basically that made them as neighbor. However, three of them would gather at Sorey's house as their basement. So just like other days, Sorey and Astra stayed inside of house and waited for the girl to come back.  
When Astra sat on the floor and pondered again for thinking something, she then looked at brown-hair boy.

"So… I agreed on for letting the girl to rest but what is she like?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell?" Sorey's eyes got widened a bit with confused looking. Astra nodded and filled out what Sorey forgot to mention.

"You don't know her name, you know she is from below, you know she is not bad person, and she needs help. That's what I know so far." Then she also added something to sum it up completely. "And she knew the celestial record."

"Yup! She knew and _read_ the celestial record! I want to know what she thinks about and…"

Then there was sound of knocking on the door stopped in middle of his talking. Sorey closed his mouth and a bit disappointed that he stopped explanations about his same kind and interest person to his friendly sister. However, that frowned face disappeared as soon as his seraph friend entered the house. If it was Mikleo, anything was forgivable to him. Same went for Mikleo as well.

Anyway, Mikleo entered to house and approached to two of them. He was holding something-a glove that had making on it- and just handed it over to Sorey with proud face on him.

"I told you that I hand it over when we get home."

"Thank you Mikleo, you are the best!" Sorey then looked at the glove with enthusiasm and excitement while examined briefly on the glove.

Astra looked at the glove that now it wore by Sorey, couldn't help but felt a bit of worried look on her face. Also, she just let Sorey explained the crest on the glove was mark of Shepherd and role of Shepherd on and on. Mikleo scoffed at his too excited human friend and tried to calm him down.

"I thought Shepherd should be more mature in a way."

Astra then also gave a thought. "Be more reasoning and passionate savior to mankind. That was what I imaged as well."

Then, Sorey puffed out his chest with pride so that he could emit imposing posture to two of them. "Be silence, you two." To make them think he is the Shepherd figure to them but it backfired to them thinking he still had a long way to become charismatic Shepherd if that was his goal.

"I oppose to that idea, o' mighty Shepherd."

"This beast shall not follow such unreasonable order."

Sorey chuckled happily how his friends went along his play on the spot. However, Mikleo changed to frowned face to give some advice to him.

"The relic is not play-toy you know."

"I know." Sorey knew it already and looked at the glove with still excitement eyes on it.

Astra then now followed up to where they found glove. "So you guys found that glove at Mt. Mabinogio ruin?"

"Yup. We found it until we bumped to find the girl."

"And…Mikleo held onto it up this point so that Sorey won't distract much about it."

"Bull's eyes." Mikleo commented on how Astra summed up it perfectly but Sorey pouted briefly as he crossed his arms to close his chest.

When Astra caught glimpse of Sorey's sulking, she changed to another subject.

"So where is this girl anyway? Still wondering the town?"

Sorey, is not sulking anymore, looked at the door with worried face. "Now that you mentioned, she is taking long."

"Well, why don't you go and check on her? And bring Astra along with you." Mikleo suggested the idea and stated the fact that Astra still had not met the girl yet. So the proper introduction between two girls was needed to make by Sorey.

Then Sorey worried on the something before leaving the house. "You think she can see Astra?"

"We know sure that Astra is not seraph so I don't see the problem here. Astra is human just like you, Sorey." Mikleo pointed out that facts to take off the worries from his dear human friend and it worked out fine when Sorey smiled to hear that.

However, they still wondered what kind of art to put Astra inside of egg. When their grandfather asked why she was in that egg but Astra shrugged with confused look on her. The only things Sorey and Mikleo knew are Astra didn't remember much about her and she was human. They didn't saw the looks of their gramps closely at that time though.

"Excuse you guys, but shouldn't we go out to find her?" Astra spoke to them to snap out from their thinking. And they realized they just stood at the front of the door and to their surprise, Sorey grabbed the doorknob but not turned to open the door. They felt awkwardness as their faces got bit red due from those embarrassment.

* * *

Anyway there was delay to leave the house but they managed to leave somehow. Then three of them found the girl with armor that looking around her surroundings aimlessly. Sorey was the first person to approach near her while Mikleo and Astra were fell behind few steps from him to give spaces to Sorey and girl.

"How are you feeling?" When Sorey asked to the girl how she was doing, she turned her body to face him to give replies. "Oh, I'm fine since this place is quiet and relax" She smiled warmly to the boy but she continued her words with wondering looks. "But it's weird. I felt like I was being watched the whole time." That would be from other seraphs that kept their eyes on the girl to make sure she was not trouble to village. Sorey then let out small chuckles to distract her from those risen questions and gave looks to those other seraphs.

However there was no need for Sorey's efforts this situation, the girl noticed someone behind Sorey and she moved on to thinking that that looking was probably from that one. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Are you relative of him?"

Astra looked at the girl with examining looks but changed to smile to greet her. "Hello, I heard your situation from Sorey. My name is Astra."

"Hello, Astra. My apologies, I can't say fully explanation of me but it is nice to meet you." The girl said greetings with apologetic looks but there was noble aura around the girl. The aura was not kind of egoistic nobility but well-mannered noble with educated speaking as well. Astra then briefly looked at Sorey then turned her head to the girl moments later. "It's okay. I see that you have your own reason to not speak yourself to us. Also Sorey trusts you so I trust you as well."

Then there was brief of sound from the girl's stomach. The girl couldn't find words in this awkward atmosphere but Sorey helped out by "Shall we eat?"

"I'm sorry. I'm feel like I'm going to faint!" Then she gladly received that help. Astra nodded with agreement. "No need to be sorry. That is normal for you current state." She had tough time to hold the hunger and that was what briefly Astra thought inside of her head. But she didn't say it since there was no need to say it.

Sorey lead them to his house and saw his seraph friend was waiting for them to return at the front of house. And more, Mikleo crossed his arms on his chest while he was standing, and that meant he was worried for Sorey and Astra. Two of them hoped that he didn't worry them much. After Sorey and the girl entered the house, Astra briefly caught by Mikleo when he put his hand on her shoulder when she was about to return to her place.

Astra then tilted her head to him. "What is it?"

"What do you think of her?"

"Her? Oh… I saw that she has no harm intention."

"…You saw?" Mikleo couldn't help but made confused expression. Astra then moved on to explanation.

"You are reasonable to be still on the alert to the stranger but when I see her face, she doesn't have harm intention to Sorey and the village."

"…Are you sure?"

"The girl is cautious to not reveal her information to us and that is reasonable to her as well just like you. Also Sorey gave hand to her because she needed help. I don't see the problem to this circumstance so I agreed to help when we explain this to Master Zenrus."

Mikleo still put his hand on her shoulder but pulled out when he also reached to similar conclusion like she had. "But I still worry about Sorey like Gramps."

"Because of that, Sorey is in good hands. So when that happens, somebodies got his back." When Astra made that statement, Mikleo looked at her like somebody hit behind back of his head but grinned quickly when he realized that. "Well, I also am counting on you big sister Astra."

Astra couldn't help but gave weak elbow punch to Mikleo's side. And when she realized what she just did, she quickly pulled her elbow to withdraw and apologized to hit him. Mikleo didn't see that coming but was glad that she was showing more reactions then their first encounter. He wondered if the girl that Sorey found today would come to good term like Astra now but that would come to answer when more time passed to them. And that situation would surely come to them that not far from future.

* * *

Note: Sorry for long delay. The school works are giving me hard times and I have to keep up the life. I will still working on the story on though so thank you for picking this story and read.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belonged Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: I'm sorry for the late update. The real life caught me and projects from school as well. Despite that, I'm thanking you for encouragement from reviews and favorites and follows for this story. I know that my grammar is really bad and really sorry for that. But for those still read this even with bad grammar, I appreciate your efforts to read this story. Anyway I move along to the story.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)-can be change as story progress

* * *

Chapter.4 Tides to Fates

New sun rose up to Elysia as it symbolized the new day for to village. The new girl who was under protection from Sorey now woke up from her sleep and went outside to look around the village. She then again saw Sorey stood on middle of field as if he was chatting with someone although she couldn't see anyone beside Sorey around area. The girl closed her chest with her arms to organize her thoughts of him and this empty village. Several things were mysterious to her but she concluded that this village was huge for just two people to live. Also why this village was not known to 'capital' and 'Hyland' even just rumor?

 _Before calling the night on yesterday, Sorey and Astra also didn't know much about world of below. No wait, Sorey knew much more than Astra about what girl talked about her hometown and world down below while Astra just sat down with them just shoving the dinner to her mouth silently. Sorey listened to the girl when she explained her story and sympathized to it. Astra on the other hand, commented that-world is harsh to any living things anyway-in monotone. Sorey nudged at her arm weakly to not show that kind of attitude around and Astra pulled her arm and nodded slightly to show she got the warning. Minutes later, the topic moved to the girl's preparation for departure and Sorey listened on what she would need for the supplies. Then he looked at Astra and asked,_

" _Astra, are you coming tomorrow's hunting? You know, helping her for packing supply?"_

 _She then munched little faster the food in her mouth and swallowed to proceed answering, "I might be. But I need to take care of something first hand and don't want to meddle between you two."_

 _Sorey then stopped to move his spoon and tilted his head with confused look. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Astra also stopped to eat for moment and processed on what she just said. She shrugged her shoulders and gave clueless tone. "I don't know why I just said that. Maybe she is in your care and that impression got me."_

 _Sorey was unsure about her answer but let it slide for a moment. "Okaaay. So you can't join the hunting, is that right?"_

" _Yes.. By the time after I finish my chores and join you guys hunting, you are already done with hunt. But I will help to make her supplies with you later tomorrow" Astra carefully explained her tomorrow schedule while swirled her soup with the spoon, forgot to finish her food for a moment._

 _However, Sorey's shoulders slumped when he heard Astra couldn't join the little hunting with them. Astra then suggested to him that asking Mikleo to join the hunting. Sorey then lighten up a bit to that idea and he said he would ask his close seraph friend. Astra also smiled a bit when she saw that Sorey's mood got better_

 _The girl noticed them they were just like siblings when they told themselves they were but sometimes during their conversations between them didn't felt like siblings at all. Well, it could be that they are not blood-related so that would be reason why she felt that way. That was what the girl thought during the dinner. After their conversations, Sorey and the girl were going for hunting at tomorrow._

* * *

When her thoughts returned to the present, she noticed Sorey's face got slightly disappointed but with understanding of something. Under his breath-yeah I know. You got your works too and can't help that huh-Oh, he sure got talking to himself. However, from a deep down in her thinking, she maybe thought her hunch would be true on him.

From the celestial record, there are people who had high resonance with seraphim that they could communicate them physically long time ago. So…she guessed that Sorey was might be that person if not, then pieces of information she collected wouldn't fit. Then, she noticed Astra just was approaching this direction and greeted them while holding basket in her arms.

Sorey also noticed her and the basket. "So gathering is your chore of today?"

"Yes, I need to gather chamomile for master Zenrus's tea. And I think it would be good idea that I pick up the berries for you guys so you can prepare raisins for her. Saving times-"

"You sure Mikleo doesn't need to stick around you?" Sorey suggested but Astra turned that idea down briefly.

"I'm afraid that we can't. Our routine of work won't cross for today so… Mikleo you don't need to tell that to me and if there is a person who need to worry about: both of you. You guys are separating each other."

Sorey couldn't help but retorted to that statement. "You don't need to worry about us that much, Astra. We are not kids anymore."

Astra then let out tired sigh but briefly made a small smile. "Then I suggest watch your actions today both of you. Come home safely today as well and I will treat you nice tea."

"Oh thanks!"

Two of them looked at the same direction at middle of air if they heard something from that direction and there was nothing to see for the girl's eyes. Then rustling of grass made that was last few seconds and Sorey nodded and commented "Sure." And then Astra was also left from that spot, "See you soon."

When the talking was finished, Sorey finally gave a morning greeting to the girl who was waiting the conversation was finished.

"Good morning! Did you sleep okay?"

The girl snapped out from her deep thinking at right time to greet back at him. She smiled freshly because of a good sleep she didn't have for days. Sleeping on the bed was better than on the ground and she appreciated to Sorey for letting her sleep the bed.

"Yeah, like a log! Been ages since I've done that."

Satisfied with girl's comments, Sorey then moved onto their following hunting. "Alright then, shell we?"

He looked at the villege's gate and explained the whereabouts of their hunting place. "The prickleboars lurk to the left of the entry gate. It's an ideal hunting place." At the end of explaining, he looked back at the girl if she got the information. She nodded once firmly with confidence in her voice "Got it!"

And that was cue for Sorey to lead them to the hunting place. The weather was nice and the breeze was cool to soothe the heat. The wind was blowing to face their direction so their scents won't catch by prickleboars' noses. As they almost reached to woods, Sorey spotted one boar so they crouched to near the boulder to hide quickly. The boar was relaxing at its spot at that moment. It looked at the rustling grasses but lost the interest and looked away.

"There's a prickleboar!" Sorey quietly mentioned to the girl, still eyeing at their prey.

The girl glimpsed to the prey as well carefully. "So that's one huh."

"Their meat is easy to preserve when smoked, and super tasty! And the skin has all kinds of uses too. "

After listening the information about the prickleboar while looking at it, the girl couldn't help but, "I almost feel sorry for it." Yes, almost. She needed meats for next travel so today was bad day to the boar.

Sorey then asked to the girl. "Wanna leave?" He was okay about that if this hunting was too much for her. However, she was stronger than she looked. Her eyes held firm determination to not back down. "No. My spirit is prepared."

"Okay." Just then the prickleboar shifted and tried to move to its next location. That was sigh for them to start to hunt. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Looks like their hunting is going smoothly."

Astra heard faint sound of clashing sound of steel and slash sound of skin got cut. She still firmly gripped her hoe in her hand while other hand held basket that filled with chamomiles. She didn't much preferred to the fight so she wondered what that girl would think about the hunting with Sorey. It looked fun for Sorey and Mikleo since they were stick around together and were proud for their prizes of their hunt while Astra just looked at them from distant.

She then noticed a slight shakiness from her right hand and almost lost the grip on her hoe to drop on the ground. The shakiness stopped like it was just imagination for her but she couldn't help feel uneasiness in her mind. And she felt slight headache as well. "And I should take a brief break.."

Then Astra returned to the house and prepared the fresh brewed teas for the elder and Mikleo who just finished his duty for today. While he was drinking his tea, he had his serious mood around him. When the elder left his spot, Mikleo opened his mouth to ask from the deep silence.

"Don't you think there was something wrong at the forest?"

"The forest? You mean that connects to the world below?"

"Yes, it still wonders how that girl slipped through the barrier that Gramps put on. I checked around the ruin where she was found and entrance of the forest but nothing was out of place."

Astra still looked at Mikleo while holding the cup carefully in her hands. She briefly thought and made 'ah' sound like she realized something. "So Master Zenrus asked you to do this chore of yours and you worries there might be something about her than looks?"

"Of course I am! You and Sorey are vouching for her innocence so I was thinking there might be another one who let that girl slipped to Elysia."

After hearing this, Astra could not help but need to think serious about this matter. "So you think there is something more?"

"This is just hunch based on situations. It still could be coincident and…Gramps also said there is nothing wrong at his barrier."

"Then we need to be careful I think. The barrier that Master Zenrus put is strongest barrier for protecting the village. So just need open eyes for surroundings and Sorey."

Mikleo looked at Astra who put up strong will at her last sentence and could not help but shrugged his shoulder at her that enlightened him. "So you want to protect Sorey from the danger huh?"

"Well why wouldn't I? Also you as well. I have duties like protecting you and Sorey."

At that statement he remembered and agreed that she was like their big sister who looked after her brothers. However he noticed something from his experiences from the past. Astra treated them equally even she lost her memoires and almost off the normal at first. There was one time they lost their way when they fell at one of traps from the ruin, she was the first one to found them after hours that passed. On their way to return village, he and Sorey closed to their distances to her at that time. She hummed a song to soothe their spirits while holding their hands in her hands. It was then Mikleo noticed something. He saw how Astra looked at Sorey that time. Maybe it could be his imagination but it was like there was more than that from how she was seeing Sorey as guardian. Well, he had not jealousy at all since Sorey and Astra were important to him as well. He decided to not tell anyone what he had even to her.

"I can handle myself more than Sorey does. You know it's me that look after Sorey when we explore."

"Yes yes, I know. But you guys forget your surroundings when you are in deep thoughts."

That statement hit hard on Mikleo's protest that made him to stop his protest. They put aside their talk when the elder returned to have another cup of tea to enjoy.

* * *

Another day has ended for everyone and yet one soul did not sleep, instead she looked at the starry sky in place of sleep. Astra looked carefully how the stars shine on the night sky and tried to read what would happen next. She predicted that tomorrow weather was going to be nice as well so she moved on to next fortune.

"Hey Astra."

"?! AUAHGH..?!" She made weird sound and reaction and tried to fend off the intruder but she stopped when that intruder figure protested. "Shhh..! It's me Sorey!" He put up sorry face when Astra finally calmed down and she put her hand on her chest to catch up her breath.

"You…you caught me off guard. That's all…so not much harm done."

"Sorry about that. It just….I couldn't get sleep so I tried to catch some air to sleep. I noticed you and just want to say hello."

Astra tilted her head at her unknown information. "You couldn't sleep? What for?"

Sorey then fell silent to that question. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it or maybe he tried to summarize his thoughts before talk. Astra waited patiently to his next action. After few minutes of silence, he finally opened. "There is much going on the world below. She told me what was going on. The illnesses, storms, and unnatural phenomes to people..like worst nightmare."

Sorey had kind heart, so when she heard this troubling on his mind she concluded that when the girl told brief of her story Sorey couldn't help but feel sympathy to it. The girl had not ill intention so this story was more likely to be true. "So you want to help the people of below?"

Then there was another trouble look under his eyes while looking at the ground. "….I don't know. I want if I could but this is for…"

"Yes..the Shepherds." This word made Sorey to raise his head and looked at Astra who was bathing at lights of stars. "When the world is plunged into chaos, it was Shepherds who come from the light and bring the order and salvation to people. More likely the legend than history to these days probably." There was brief of sadness in her eyes and Sorey saw it. However that sadness was not for the troubled world rather than something else when Sorey thought about it.

"I think she want to find the Shepherd. Even to this deep place where people would lost when they enter the forest. She was very determinate to do that."

"And which makes you to feel you want to help her in your power if it's possible." Astra added her opinion to his thoughts. "What do you want to do, Sorey?"

"Huh? What I want to do?"

"Well, her story says the chaos of the world and people are clinging to the legend for their salvation. So I ask you Sorey, do you…want to be the Shepherd like from the celestial record?"

"the Shepherd…? Me?"

Astra nodded in agreement and looked at his hand which put on artifact that held symbol of the Shepherd. "I don't see any reason at all for you to not become the Shepherd and besides I see potential in you. So when your dream comes true, who knows; you will become a fine Shepherd to live with history and legend."

She glimpsed her imagination in Sorey who wore the Shepherd clothes like wall painting that displayed the legend of the Shepherds. Like the nature is blessing him through the light and he was basked in that warm light with strong will on his face. The one who brings order and protection to people…so many secrets to put…and the one who reigned over them was…There was brief confusion for her thoughts and reality and it caused her to put hand on her forehead to ease the pain.

Sorey noticed a sudden pain glimpsed on Astra's face and put around his hand on her head and help her to get monument of her body. "Are you okay? Too much from breeze?"

"Ugh..maybe. I will be fine. Thanks for catching me..ah." She realized how she was very close to Sorey and flinched for a moment. She didn't understand why she felt sudden change of her mood at this closeness. Like too much pressure that she felt much blood rushed to her face. "You sure you're fine?" Of course Sorey noticed her red face and worried if she caught cold or something.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's time for me to go bed so..I will go and Sorey…don't wonder too much around at night." She was glad to come back for her normal self and gained some distance from Sorey. Sorey nodded and then shrugged. "I got enough fresh air too anyway so I will go back to the house. See you tomorrow."

After he waved his hands for good bye and turned his back to her, and when she was sure to Sorey went back inside to his house, she brushed her head softly that still lingered his touch. Astra still thought the night breeze was the one that caused this weird sensation for Sorey and it would back to normal once she got her tonight sleep.

* * *

Note: Sorry for long delay. The school works were giving me hard times and I have to keep up the life. Hunting the job as well since I graduated the school this spring. I will still working on the story on though so thank you for picking this story and read. And I'm happy to see there are OC stories in ToZ fanfics when I came back. Next time I will reply to each comment as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belonged Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: I'm sorry for the long wait to those who waited for my story. Again I thank for read this chapter and see how this goes. I watched the ToZ animation so far and it looked to me that anime has better story development than original game from my point. Still there is going to be someone who disagrees so I say you may be right but that is just my opinion I have for animation. The reason that I mention is that I may be mixes some animation and game together on this(also my own as well!). So I suggest stay tune which one is from animation and game

To BreadNotDead: Thanks for notice the hint. I see it was obvious to see but glad that someone liked that part. Yes after this chapter Sorey and his companions are going to leave the Elysia to see the how the world is big!

To Larazusa: I'm also happy for finding another fellow who likes Sorey x OC fanfic. Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. I hope this one also liked by you.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)-can be change as story progress

* * *

Chapter.5 Reminding the memory

Before going out to see off that girl to leave the town, Astra decided to practice since she woke up early today. She just stood with one leg and folded other leg close to her belly silently. The room was still dark with the curtain still closed but some of opening for small amount light was allowed. A morning sun ray shone upon on the floor and got bigger as the time passed. When that ray reached on the tip of her foot, she then slowly started to move-a dance- that to collect and calm her thoughts. Spread the arms and gathered on chest, next was stomp the ground and stretched her legs long enough as the upper body sunk down. The arms now pulled up high like the dancer was praying to the god by offering her dance to him.

… _Wait…a god? What god? My master is…_ _ **What master**_ _..?_

When Astra was distracted her back of waist jolted and it of course gave a result in form of some pain to her. She quickly ended her dance and lied down on the floor. She swallowed the curse while massaged side of her forehead. The dance that for distraction didn't work so it was annoyed and another mystery showed up nowhere that added to her annoyance as well.

"Memory loss is more pain than I thought…these days."

While she was in her thought, the sun light also distracted her in annoyed way. It casted on her eyes and gave some pain so she blocked it by palm of her hand. Astra didn't notice this but her consciousness wished that Sorey was at her side even if she would notice this, then she would brush off this idea quickly and focused on the present…  
….That was when realization hit her that she was late for seeing off the girl with Sorey, Mikleo and other seraphs of Elysia. She dozed off on the floor for a moment that she would be late at the time otherwise she won't allow her to be late anyway. She quickly sprung off from the floor and headed outside….almost when she came back and picked up something along the away.

* * *

Astra was running towards to entrance of the village where she saw others were gathered. She really wanted to get there fast but she was holding a small jar of something and certainly not wanted to break it while running. When she arrived at the crowd, other seraphs noticed Astra.

"Did you over sleep or something? To be late like this?"

"She must have daydreaming too much even at the morning."

Some seraphs teased on Astra to light up the mood but Astra was breathing hard from all that running and no energy to count back at teasing. So those seraphs dropped their teasing when they saw how Astra was not in the mood. Later the moment, she gulped her saliva to moist her almost dried lips and mouth before approached to the girl and Sorey-talked to each other before the girl left. Before even Astra spoke the girl noticed her first because she saw her running here-if she could see other seraphs she wouldn't but she did since she couldn't see seraphs-the girl worried Astra who still needed catch more breaths.

"Astra! Are you alright?"

Then Sorey also noticed now because he was facing at the girl until now. When he noticed Astra he was also worried at her. "Astra you came too….what!? You ran all the way here without break?"

"Yeah….huff..I wanted to give something before she left…" Astra then replied finally and handed over the small jar she was carried. Sorey quickly caught before it slipped on floor and handed it to girl just like Astra intended. "What is this?"

"A pickled apples. Sliced."

"Apples? Pickled..?"

Astra nodded and straighten up her back when she finally settled down. She explained that the trip would take a while (from her guess) so she thought some sweets would nice for lighten up the mood. The girl looked at the jar quietly and then Astra from moment to moment. Also she looked at Sorey too.

"Thank you…for caring me. Both of you.."

"Oh, it's alright really." Sorey scratched his back of his head sheepishly from her thanks. At same time, Mikleo closed his arms on his chest and kept his eyes closely on Sorey and…

"Alisha.."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Alisha Diphda. I'm sorry for not telling this until now." There was grief on her face and guilty briefly pasted but when she said her name clearly to them, her face showed that she had made her mind.

Alisha continued on. "You people didn't even know who I was, and you helped me without asking anything in return." And then there was some troubled sigh slipped from her lips while she grabbed firmly on the bag and jar that was given to her. She glimpsed on those and continued.

"Whereas I thought only of myself, leaving you without even a name by which to call me..As a knight, I am ashamed." She held up her head and faced to two-Sorey and Astra whom she could see in her views- and asked, "Please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

This sudden seriousness caught both of them since they didn't expect her to apology them-No in fact, she asked forgiveness from them so they didn't respond quickly.

"I-It's okay."

Sorey finally said to her while Astra was lost what to say to her. ….However, it looked that was not all from Alisha.

"I must confess something to you."

"Hm?"

"I know this sounds strange, but I believe that the seraphim really do exist." There was brief of whispers among the seraphs but it didn't sound bad even Mikleo paid attention on her words. "The myths and legends that are preserved in the Celestial Record must be more than mere fairy tales." Sorey agreed on that opinion by showing nodding and answered.

"This crisis that has befallen our world…I believe only the one spoken of in the ancient legends can truly restore order."

To that, Sorey added that with hint of smile on his lips. "The "Shepherd," you mean."

While listening their conversations, Astra slowly drifted to her thoughts, especially what she and Sorey talked through last night. Based on her experiences and records about the Shepherd, Sorey was the one who could put on that title. However…there was always responsibility of that position. Her "–" would agree with her if she told this to "—" … Then she halted her thoughts when she was pulled out from her thoughts.

"Not you too, Astra."

"Huh?" She then faced at annoyed eyes of Mikleo who put his hands on his sides and waited his friends to come back their senses. After apologized on her absence of her mind, she noticed Alisha already left the entrance of the village. Also she noticed Sorey was lost in his thoughts like Astra did. Poor fellows and Mikleo.

"She said to Sorey that Shepherd reminds her lot of him." Mikleo explained why Sorey was in that state before approached to him while Astra couldn't help but murmured.

"…..so she also agrees with me."

Mikleo then put his hand on Sorey's shoulder to get his attention and when he did, he showed something-a well-crafted knife to Sorey.

"What's this?"

"Gramps asked me to go out search the ruins and find some clues about that girl. I've been down there looking." Mikleo explained while handing over the knife to Sorey. Astra caught up with them and kind of surprised to see the knife since she didn't see this one yesterday when Mikleo talked with her about Alisha. Then she guessed, "You waited for the good timing to show this and explain it to Sorey?" To that guess, Mikleo nodded. So that made sense for the yesterday's conversation.

"So wait..this is Alisha's?"

"This is the crest of Hyland. I don't think this 'Alisha' is any ordinary knight." So much information came from Mikleo and it looked like Sorey still needed to catch his thoughts. He just looked at that crest silently. Astra also looked at that crest. She didn't know this was crest of Hyland but she guessed that Mikleo went and looked over this one to make sure another his hunch was true or not before tell this to them. Moreover, she concluded that Alisha didn't confess all of her to Sorey and it made her to think again about Alisha. But, it also was understandable from her situation and her 'position' to not tell everything about oneself.

"Must be complicated for her…" Astra couldn't help but kind of felt sorry for her.

Most of seraphs went back to their own business but the elder still stayed with them. He also commented, "I know this is difficult for you, but it really is for the best." Maybe, this was his best to cheer up Sorey's spirit in his way.

However, the air shifted around him next moment. Astra felt a chill down to her spine as Sorey and Mikleo noticed something must had caught his attention to became serious.

"Gramps?"

"Hmm…Someone…..No, more than one has infiltrated my domain." This was serious matter to him because there were intruders in Elysia. He quickly cast his arte around him but it looked like that didn't go as he wanted. He clicked his tongue and cursed. "Blast and damnation! Hiding your presence, are you? Crafty buggers!" The elder then called upon other seraphs whom were alarmed by notice of intruders. "Everyone, be warned! There are intruders in our realm! Find them! They've concealed their presence, so chances are good it's a hellion! Search with extreme caution!"

Everyone then scattered around the village to find these intruders with caution looks on them. Sorey also spoke up, "We'll go too."

"Very well. If it is a hellion, quick measures must be taken. I'm counting on you." The elder gave permission to three of them to join the search before talking to another seraph who wanted to discuss with him.

Mikleo quickly added his thoughts on the search. "I have a hunch we'll find it around the forest."

"Good idea." Sorey agreed before they headed outside the village to go forest.

* * *

"I will look over at this side." Astra suggested her idea when they arrived at the edge of forest. However, Sorey didn't like that idea.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to spread out to search. Just like Gramps said, it could be hellion!"

"Master Zenrus also said there are more than one and it could take more time look around. So this saves some time for searching."

"But..!" Before Sorey said more, Mikleo stepped between them before thing got messy. "But Astra, you also know that to defeat them, you need to have power of purification."

"I know how to fight. I won't let them lay any touch on me." She kicked the earth lightly with tip of her boot. A metal of her boots made sound of clashed lightly from that bounce. This was her choice of weapon from the beginning of her memories and the boot-actually it was small metal decoration something- was found when Sorey and Mikleo explored more in the room where Astra found when they were still kids. When Zenrus looked at that artifact and when it changed its shape around Astra's leg and feet, he concluded that this was weapon that made by some ancient arte and bounded to Astra since it only reacted to her. Also her body still remembered how to fight but it was more likely focused on leg movements. It made more sense when she also knew how to dance as well so they guessed that her past-self had come up with fighting method that involve with her movements. Back to present!

"Just…stay away when it gets dangerous." Sorey worried her and gave warning to her in hope she won't get hurt. Mikleo also agreed with him since they had few fights with hellion and knew even they fought it only just drove them away and not solve actual problems.

"And you guys as well."Astra nodded and headed toward to opposite direction where two of them went. She could still stick with them on this search but she wanted to confirm on something.

….And it looked like fate favored her plans.

* * *

There was a figure of hood robe stood at next to the walls of ruins. When Astra spotted the one, she stopped her track and called it to get its attention. "Who are you?"

The figure shifted its stance and turned its back to see her. "My…Is that best question you can come up with?" The hooded robe figure was a male but his face was still concealed because of how he wore his hood deeply and only exposed his mouth area.

"You are an outsider who is suspicious right now."

"Right, because of the hellion that invaded the great and mighty seraph's barrier."

Now this person just dug his grave even more.

"Well I let him in this barrier but that stupid mutt hellion has to mess up the plan. Oh boy he just useless to make that such mistake. Just like my stupid sister did back then." His voice sounded annoyed and Astra couldn't help but twitched at sister word, in fact it kind of bothered how he put stupid word describe his sister. However that thought was not fit for this situation.

"Just who are you anyway? I can sense you something but you don't feel any of hellion around you."

"….Hmm… I thought even after those years you would regain your memory but guess not. You are still clueless I see. You don't know about yourself at all."

"Ha. Then do you know me then?"

"I know you very well that I could tell them by listing facts. So I kind of find hard to believe what you did to that royal girl."

Astra felt this was pointless and waste of time so she was going to ready kick this outsider from…

"…Why did you act kind toward to her?"

"Huh?" That question just made her to not act at all since that question was really…out of all place and this situation…She could just ignore and attack but she just couldn't pull that action.

"I said why did you acted kind toward to that girl who was planning to leave here soon anyway. You are not that kind one… you might be kind but not categorized as kind person. Even you did it by whim that was still not enough reason for you to give extra kindness at that situation."

"That's the best question that you could come with?" Astra couldn't help but retorted to that question. "She was in trouble so…"

"That girl was good enough with help from that boy but you still help her anyway. Your help was also unnecessary on the trip."

"What do you…"

"The doll doesn't need anything but follow its order and serve its creator. It should not make unnecessary decision. You are way behind of your role of tool."

Those words were what were engraved in her minds when she awoke from her slumber. She knew only her name and those mysterious purposes in her mind and sub consciousness. So when Astra heard those key words she couldn't help but snap at outsider. "…!. How do you know that when I…?!"

"Oh…I get it." The outsider totally ignored her protest and clapped his hands as he just realized something. "Must have so many teachings from the books that make you overact such thing. Those humans and seraphs are cruel back then and nowadays."

"Answer my question already and don't act like you can beat me by words like always..!"

"Astra, is that you?"

When Astra heard another voice from distance, she quickly looked at that direction. One villager-a seraph came out from bushes and walked toward to her. "I heard your stressed voice so I thought you are in trouble with intruders…"

"Ah.. I just met this…huh?" Astra tried to explain her situation by pointing that rude outsider-no an intruder to him but that intruder was no more at site. She couldn't help but feel she was stupid and took serious with the intruder. "Mason, did you see someone when you walked to me on the way?"

"I…No, I only saw you and heard your voice here."

"…"

"…..Anyway I thought you are with Sorey and Mikleo. Why are you only one here anyway when it's dangerous…"

"I had my reason and I thought it was fast way to search the intruders. Let's go other…."

Then just a moment, Astra was pushed by Mason and fell on the ground. She was distracted so she didn't know what happened to Mason to do that and fully didn't understand why she heard Mason's painful scream. It just happened so fast in mere one or two moments. However, some bad and creepy feelings crawled up her skin when she regained her composure.

A tall figure was standing at front of Astra, at same time he was stomping his foot on Mason. T This figure resembled a fox and more to surprise her; malevolence was coming from him. She concluded that made him a hellion…the hellion that hooded robe figure let him invaded this area. She thought she was in bad situation but when she heard Sorey's voice to calling out Mason who heard him screaming and saw Sorey and Mikleo running toward this direction she scratched out the bad and put worse description on this situation. She drifted her thoughts a moment and wondered…. _could she fulfil her duty at all, an one of her duties to protect Sorey and make sure the trouble won't make its way to him_. That was most and important priority one that registered on her mind when she awoke from the egg by hand of Sorey. However she couldn't deny the facts she was way behind the duty of her existence that hellion laid its eyes on Sorey and Mikleo.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. So Astra got lead on her existence but in annoyed way. I tried to give hints here and there stuff for near future and hope these ones save me trouble for next chapters when I continued on. I don't know when next chapter come out since I'm out of school and get into real world. Busy life…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is belonged Bandai Namco Entertainment. This is fanfic with OC involved.

Author note: Sorry for the long wait! I was working an application for the school while working at the same time (and played some game too) so it took long time to work with it.

To BreadNotDead: Again thanks for the review! I really appreciate your review. Sorry that I have to reveal those mysteries step by step. As you read, I hope you notice them later on.

Warning: some foul language, OCs, violence, a bit AU, and grammar mistakes that I make here without knowing. Also, there would be OOC moment. This one contains canon x OC coupling as well. (Sorey x OC –reversible, Mikleo x Edna, Dezel x Rose, etc)-can be change as story progress

* * *

Chapter.6 Journey

While an unpleasant incident occurred at the site, the mysterious hooded figure relaxed on a tree's branch that was good enough to hold his body. This outsider was the one who talked with Astra before the hellion stepped down to the scene. At the moment, he posed as a stranger who was watching the fight that served as entertainment. Heck, even he was holding a cup to drink!

"So… the prelude is about to start and end."

* * *

The time felt like an ice that froze instantly because nobody moved the muscle for inch except the carefree hellion. He was like a hunter who caught today's prize to brag about. The hellion snickered.

"Interesting. I didn't expect to find anything but the main course here…That brat must had been telling the truth. Now there are more side dishes!" He commented with delightful tone and his lip was almost reached to his ears. Such a creepy smile.

Sorey and Mikleo flinched and stepped one back because of his overwhelmed behavior and bad feeling. Astra noticed _**he**_ was hellion but they were not sure that this humanoid with fox trait was hellion.

"What an earth is this thing? Is this the hellion?"

Mikleo expressed his thoughts with disgusted look at what him and Sorey were seeing. They wanted to save their friends but the hellion was so close to them. Sorey and Mikleo became caution so they won't put their friends in more danger. Mikleo noticed Sorey's fist was shaking due to anxious feeling. Mason was stepped by hellion's foot and Astra was close to hellion's grasp as well. Sorey could charge to that hellion any moment now for his action but he held himself back. Mikleo gladded Sorey's patience but he was also worried his friends.

So he hurried. "This is not the place for one such as you! Leave at once!"

Then the hellion started to laugh like he heard most ridiculous joke. Then suddenly he stopped. "Impudent brat." The hellion shifted his stance more close to them. "And how exactly are you going to make me do that?!" The tension was rising and then the hellion gave more weight on his foot that stepping Mason. Moreover, he grabbed Astra's neck and held her high up. "If you try that and you will only end up like these two."

"Ugh!" Astra scratched hard hellion's hand to let her go but the hellion just grabbed her neck more and it made hard to breath for her. She gasped and was suffocating due to lack of air and pain around her neck. Also the necklace that she wore caused additional pain as well.

After seeing that, Mikleo concluded that this hellion was not a rational one and a very dangerous type indeed. He needed to act quickly but when he saw if he acted rashly he would hurt those two. He stopped his forward movement however someone just charged out to the hellion. It was Sorey.

"Come here and I will show you!"

This was rare sight indeed. Sorey was kind and gentle human in Elysia and some seraph would described him as relaxed type. Mikleo and Astra were kind of surprised to see how furious Sorey was.

The hellion then let out huge laughing that made chill to run down the spine. He also charged forward to Sorey by using Mason as momentum. Thankfully he dropped Astra from his hand like boring toy so when he was going forward, Astra quickly grabbed Mason to prevent second accident to them. When she safely landed on the ground, she inhaled air quickly for her suffocated lungs.

"Astra! Mason!" Mikleo shouted their names and ran toward them for aid.

The fight between Sorey and the hellion was so fearsome that the clashing sound of sword and claws shook the forest even bare eyes could see the sparks in the fight. Then the hellion grabbed Sorey's neck and flew out to lower ground.

"Mikleo…go and help Sorey."

Mikleo, was about to cast seraphic arts on Astra and Mason to heal them, stopped and looked at her. "But Astra, you and Mason need…!"

"With this huge ruckus, Master Zenrus and others will come. You need to go Sorey's side quickly!" _So that my existence won't be useless...!_ The last words died at the end of her tough before she said this. She didn't say that last words because her conscience stopped her to say and other were she could not believe herself that she thought that way. Mikleo took her silence as her urgings to help Sorey and when he heard another huge sound of exploding, he hurried himself to go.

* * *

Astra was half panicked that the outsider's words almost right but she needed to aid Mason to prevent him dying. She resented herself for stopping Mikleo to cast healing art. She wondered Mason could hold until other seraphs come to help. She touched her still hurting neck for a moment.

…A gentle and young voice of boy was whispered…

' _You can use seraphic art…'_

"…?!What do you mean by …?" When she felt a gentle hand rested on her shoulder, she looked her behind but there was no one.

' _Cast…Hurry..!'_

She didn't know how to cast seraphic arts! Those skills could not be use by humans….but….after she heard the voice, she remembered how to. " **….First Aid**."

Then, a gentle light surrounded her and Mason. The pain was gone for him since his wriggled face turned to ease one that nothing was hurting him. Also she noticed that bruise around her neck was gone too. Moreover, she was feeling refreshed.

"….I think I'm remembering more… little by little…"

However, something was off for her. Like a scale that off the balance to one side. She could hear the voice to not lose herself but it was getting faint. Instead, she heard screech that caused pain to her mind. Her role… Her Role….. HEr ReAsON….. FuFilL….

* * *

The fight was getting tense. Mikleo used his arts to freeze water in air to shoot ice arrows on hellion. However, the hellion was so fast and he dodged them as if he was faster than ice arrows' movement. The hellion jumped and landed behind Mikleo's back to counter attack him. Mikleo couldn't do anything but watched the attack was going to get him. However, if he was alone, he would receive that attack and ended up in worse shape. Sorey quickly fell upon hellion and pushed him back with heavy pressure on his sword to hellion's stomach. Because of that attack, the hellion flew back and clashed to stone wall.

Despite that attack, the hellion rose up to his feet and there was no scratch on him. Sorey was frustrated at that sight. "He's not hurt at all!"

"Sorey! Don't push yourself too hard." Mikleo rushed to Sorey's side and casted out his healing art on him. However, the hellion didn't wait for his prey to recover so he charged to them with lightning speed.

….And it was stopped by someone who kicked the hellion's side with so much force. The hellion fell back to keep distance from sudden attack and Sorey and Mikleo were also surprised by one who helped them. It was Astra.

"…."

"Astra! Are you okay with fight?!" After Mikleo done with healing, Sorey approached to Astra's side with worried feeling. But he noticed something was different about her. Her green eyes…no they were mix of magenta and cyan color.

"…the cAndIDAte and WaTer SERaph are IN DANGEr…" Astra murmured under her breath for hard to listen but Sorey could hear them since he was next to her.

"Astra..? Sorey, what's wrong at her?" Mikleo, also concerned about her strange behavior, tried to go closer to their sides.

Before Sorey could consult with his friend, Astra murmured. "EngAGE in HeLLIoN tO PRoTEct ThEM WITh mY LIFE…" Astra charged to the hellion by throwing kick at him. The hellion snickered at that sudden attack and moved over to side like that attack was an annoying fly. And then he grabbed her leg and threw her body to ground by using her force of movement to play favor to him. Or so he thought.

She used his grab instead as a pedestal for her to raise her body up. Her other leg that was free to move threw kick at hellion's temple and he flew to ground again. Because of that force, he did let go of her leg but he didn't just let go but twisted her leg. So another bruise appeared on her leg. It looked painful to watch but Astra's expression didn't change at all. Like she couldn't feel at all and that made her to make no expression at all.

The hellion rose up to his feet again but he took a little damage this time. He chuckled at his state and spat out bloody spit. "That strange brat **did** tell truth about you girl. Too bad you are not main course for this time!"

"! Astra! Stand back..!"

The hellion tried to attack her again but Astra was so slow due to her injured leg. Sorey quickly rushed out to get her but the distance was a bit far for him. Mikleo also tried to cast his seraphic art to drive off hellion but he wasn't sure his casting would finish on time. Thankfully, the heaven favored to them.

A lightning struck down between hellion and Astra and caused hellion to retreat for a moment. And next, the sound of thump was heard at the site. The elder seraph was standing next to Sorey and Mikleo.

"Gramps..!" Sorey was surprised to see him but gladded to see him on other side.

The elder seraph made stoic expression to hellion. "Begone. Leave from here, evil one."

"Huh?" The hellion made retarded sigh as if he would listen the order from seraph. Then, the elder seraph stepped the ground with his seraphic power as a final warning to him. Sorey and Mikleo also stood their stance to fight and back up him.

The hellion glared at them with annoyed look but moment later, he huffed. "Huh! Well, I've already wasted enough around here. I wouldn't want main course to get away." He threw another glaring look to them as he left from the site.

After that, Sorey rushed to Astra who was still standing with injured leg. She was still acting strange and lifeless expression on her face.

"Gramps, something is wrong with her…" Mikleo commented to their grandfather with concerned tone for their friends.

Zenrus, the wise and powerful seraph, studied current state of Astra and assured the boys to calm down. "It seems she just regained her lost ability. But she needs her rest." He looked at Sorey next. "Sorey, tell her to take a rest."

"Me..?" Sorey was kind of surprised to hear that but Zenrus insisted him to do so. Sorey hesitated for a moment to act. Sorey's eyes then caught glimpse of Astra's mysterious colored eyes and saw into emptiness in them. He couldn't handle to watch. Yes, maybe just like Gramps said. She needed a rest and after that others would help her to heal… So he opened his lips.

"Please…take a rest. The fight is over, Astra."

Astra then fixed her gaze at Sorey's eyes this time. She blinked for a moment and closed her lids. Then she fell down and lost her conscience at the same time. Sorey then quickly caught her just in time before she injured herself. Mikleo also approached to their sides and checked Astra's state as well. She was fine.

Sorey was relieved for that but later the moment, he grieved at the sight. "I'm sorry… Gramps, I'm sorry."

Zenrus looked at one of his boys when he apologized to him. Sorey continued. "I brought that human into Elysia and that thing came too. This was all my fault."

Mikleo protested to that idea. "No, it isn't! That hellion is not your responsibility! Nor it was hers for that matter." Yes, it was not Sorey's fault at all as for the girl Sorey brought into. If Astra was still awake, she also agreed to Mikleo too.

"Mikleo is right in this, Sorey." Even their guardian agreed to him. "Yes?"

Zenrus continued. "Keeping the humans out from our lands by get preventing the evil ones entering." He then glimpsed at the forest. "But that must not be our sole consideration. It is selfish impulse to believe that only our own safety to matters. For good or ill, peace in this realm connected to outside world. We must not allow ourselves to forget that."

The boys silently were listening to those words and realized that the rule was deeper than the words. Later, other seraphs also reunited them with Mason whom recovered from that hellion's attack. Mikleo and Sorey gladded to see Mason received emergency treatment just in time. Other seraphs gathered around Astra to give treatment before they moved her to house.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Mason! Sorry that I didn't treated you on time."

Mason assured them to ease their worries. "It's okay. You need to keep eyes on that hellion at that time. Oh….the treatment. Astra treated me before others come and get me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I think…She casted on me seraphic art. But that is my imagination to think that way."

"Seraphic art?!" Sorey and Mikleo exclaimed at that newfound information. A human can use seraphic art?! It was impossible for human to magic since that type of magic is belonged to seraphim; quoted from celestial record. However, they concluded that since she was found at the Mt. Mabinogion ruins in mysterious state and judged from Gramps' statement, her lost ability was usage of seraphic arts. Sorey and Mikleo looked at each other and dumb struck for a moment. However, they didn't think much on that thought too much when they worried for her well-being. A good sleep was needed for her to heal.

* * *

The hooded figure clicked his tough in unpleasant mood. One was good result to those guys and other was that grumpy geezer casted lightning spark on the spot where he sat down. The poor branch cracked and ended up in black coal state.

"Damn that old geezer! He noticed me even I concealed myself so good that ladybug just pass by me. And worse of all, he tried to kill me! Right on spot! I would end up like nice roasted meat if I didn't dodge that." He continued to curse the seraph and tried to hold down his voice. The outsider huffed and finished his drink in one gulf.

"I don't like the result ended up good for them. If _**master**_ didn't interrupt, at least that seraph was dead by now. I would like to have some despair on that." He heaved a heavy sigh.

"But I should be glad the prelude finally ends here and marks beginning of the journey." The hooded figure stood up and brushed off dust and dirt from his white robe with orange-yellow feathers at the end of sleeves.

"I should not make my master and superior to wait any longer from my report. See you later, soon to become Shepherd."

* * *

On that night, Astra opened up her eyes instantly and pulled her body up. The pain on her head hit her hard because of sudden change of her position but she quickly regained her composure. She saw the ceiling of her house so she realized her situation quickly. Others had carried her back to her house…the injuries were gone…so they also treated her as well. However, what about Sorey and Mikleo?

"They are about to leave."

"!Master Zenrus..!" Astra was taken back at the sudden voice of the elder seraph but quickly tried to address him. However, he stopped her to do so.

"…Because of that hellion's motive, they are leaving Elysia."

"Ah…"

Main course…so that hellion was talking about Alisha. It was obvious to notice since it caused problem at such convenient time. Zenrus studied Astra's face quietly and stood up as he left. "Young bloods are in such hurry these days." He chuckled at that statement.

Astra blinked one or two times and the realization struck her head. They were leaving and left her behind. It was similar to how they would go to ruins to explore but this time was different. They were leaving-go outside world! She rose up quickly and grabbed her incomplete pack with her. As she left, Zenrus wished their safety journey ahead.

* * *

At the gate of Elysia, Astra was able to catch up those two before they completely left the villeage. She was relieved to see them before they completely left. As she approached to them she picked up their conversations.

"…You are coming too, Mikleo?! I'm so glad I'm going to have you with me!" Sorey grabbed Mikleo's shoulders with excitement and happiness that his best-seraph friend was coming along.

Mikleo blushed at the sudden Sorey's exclamation. "I couldn't let you go out in world alone. It's dangerous out there someone as naïve as you."

"Same goes for me too, you know?" Astra then entered to their conversation. Maybe she was entering like a ghost since they were taken aback by her appearance. She felt the deja vu from them.

"Astra?! Are you okay to moving around your condition right now?" Two of them worried her while thinking how she was injured her leg. However, when they asked that question, she starched out her chest. "Fine to move around to catch you guys, see? This time, I don't want to just wait for you guys return."

"But…you could end up hurt just like today…"

"Well…that is result of not having purification power so…"

"I don't want you to throw your body away for me or Mikleo like you are some kind of tool!"

Astra was surprised to hear Sorey's raised and serious tone but the content of question was the one that got her. "….? What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? What?"

"After I casted seraphic art to Mason, I kind of hazy to remember what happened next. Feels like I moved my body but that was all I remember."

Sorey and Mikleo exchanged their gaze and they realized that Astra didn't remember the part where she fought with the hellion. Maybe the side effect of her ability? This was complicated for them. They won't return to Elysia for a while and even others could not watch over her 24/7.

"Don't try to change my mind. It's my duty to look after your well-being."

"…Astra…about that duty thing, you are coming with us because someone orders you to?" Sorey asked question with serious tone. Astra answered back. ….Tried to answer back. Because when she stopped for a moment to think before giving answer, she wondered if it was all because someone was ordered her. Well, the start point was the words that ringing in her mind for ages and because Zenrus asked her to look after them. However…

"No…it is just not as duty entirely…" The words from her mind flew like a river without a dam. "I want to go with you guys…to see outside world…maybe also find clue about my memoires if I'm very lucky to…But…" She fixed her gaze at Sorey's eyes. The night with so much stars, the night she was feeling different at him, Sorey, radiance like guiding star. "I want to stay with you Sorey, to see your dream comes true even I'm not at your side!"

…Mikleo felt awkward to stay next to them after hearing Astra's confession-like answer. He almost felt he wanted to conceal himself from this scene and be away quietly to give them quite time. However, "Yeah, if that is the case then I'm happy you coming with us!" He hugged Astra in welcome arms and also Astra smiled that she joined this journey. Probably she didn't know what her words sounded like to others. Mikleo held back his tears for their thick-headed friends.

* * *

Three of them started to walk down the road that connected to outside world under the night sky. Sorey was worried for not telling others and Zenrus as they left from the village. However, Mikleo passed their guardian's message for him. He carefully recited them,

"Walk the path that you believe in and live your life in fullness. Do these things and I know you do not go astray."

A moment of silence fell upon them as they were thinking how Zenrus cared deeply for Sorey. A human that lived with seraphim for longest time in his life, Sorey was like a family to them and same went for him as well. Mikleo and Astra waited for Sorey to ponder on Zenrus's words.

As they kept their walking, they reached to cliff where they could see a vast sky that reached to the horizon. A violent pastel color was painted on the sky and now it was getting dye by red light slowly. The sun was risen up at the same time. It was dawn. They were awed by that scenery of nature. So mysterious and calming; just like their upcoming journey ahead.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading this chapter. Yes, they are going to Ladylake! Such a long chapters to get them out of Elysia….(sweat) I need to study more on fighting scene for upcoming story as well. First of all, need to study grammar yes…I'm just excite to see second season of ToZX and English version of ToB! That game is important for me to study setting so can't wait to play(after I got some money).


End file.
